As the mobile Internet and the logistics industry are flourishing, the one-dimensional code and the two-dimensional code, whichever it is in work or life, are available everywhere; therefore, a higher requirement on the scan head technology is proposed, and thence the requirements on its decoding definition, stability, low power consumption, identification rate and identification speed are becoming stricter.
In conventional two-dimensional code scan head solutions, the camera is adopted to work with the supplementary lamp and the aiming lamp; wherein the camera is used to decode, the supplementary lamp is used to provide supplementary lighting, and the aiming lamp is used to guide the operator to scan code. Typically, the supplementary lamp and the aiming lamp are required to switch on concurrently when starting the camera. However, this scan head has the following shortcomings: the aiming beam must aim at the one-dimensional code or the two-dimensional code; whereas the aiming lamp, when used as a positioning guide, has a small-area light source, and may cover the one-dimensional or two-dimensional code to be identified in most cases; therefore the partial exposure may form when the camera decodes the code; however the job of decoding code needs a clear image or picture, whereas the overexposure will greatly impact the decoding accuracy, stability, identification, decoding speed and power consumption of the scan head.